Not My Story To Tell
by EmilieJanePattinson
Summary: Norah's Life Is Plenty Different. When She Moves All The Way From Texas To The Quaint Little Town Of La Push Does She Finally Find Her Meaning In Life? Does She Find Her Way Again? Better Summary Inside. Nothing Too Graphic. Language. PaulxOOC. EmbryxOOC
1. Summary

**Summary.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Norah is different. She is not like all of the other girls at her school in Texas. She is special. What will she do when she meets her perfect match? Will she run away? Or will she let him help her?**

**This story brings Norah's life to the for-front of our minds. Her story after Breaking Dawn. Lots of laughs with the wolves and possible the meeting of the Cullen clan back from Alaska. Follow her story through all of her pain and trauma and through all of her love and happiness.**

**Will she find her way again?**

* * *

**Originally my english original writing essay. Would love for people to review and let me know what you all think about it. Need a good grade on this to help me get into my college course :)**

* * *

**RxR. Enjoy (Y)**


	2. Preface

**I Don't Own Twilight. I Only Own Norah And Her Father xD.**

* * *

**Preface.**

My Mum.

She was my best friend. The only one I could talk too about anything and everything. Caring and kind that was my mum; sunshine was dull compared to her, that's what my dad always said. But she's gone and isn't coming back. My life seems very lonely without her laughter and her smiles and her hugs. The sunday morninegs where she would make pancakes for me and my father. The monday mornings when she would wish me luck at school for the week. The saturdays where we would shop and do homework and cook dinner together. And the best birthdays of my life. But all they are, are memories now. No-one to fill them. Just hollow feelings and pictures that will never be full again. But life moves on. And that's what we are doing. Moving. Moving from our large white house in Texas to a small reservation on the coast of Washington. La Push. That's my new home. But maybe this will help me move on. Get new friends, ones who don't know of my past and live my life again.

Maybe.

* * *

**Well now you have the preface of the story. I hope it helps understand the character of Norahs and her feelings throughout the story.**

**RxR**

**Enjoy (Y) and MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**x**


	3. Waiting

**I Do Not Own Twilight. I Only Own The Character Norah And Her Father. :) x**

* * *

**Waiting.**

"Norah? Honey, we have to get going or we'll miss our flight" That's my dad, Richard Jackson. And yeah I guess I'm Norah. Obviously. The day he told me we were moving I just flipped out. We were leaving everything. Home, friends, and my school and. . . Mum. So we are moving to a very small and quiet reservation at the bottom of Washington called La Push, where everyone is polite and knows all of your business.

I just nod in agreement. Well I'm not going to answer him if that's what he thinks; he's the one who is making me move all the way from Texas to Washington. I can't believe him sometimes. The look he gave me, told me it all; 'Behave'. You'll see.

The flight was long and boring, not even music seemed interesting. I just kept thinking of that day.

It was warm even though it was winter. The sun beating through the trees that surrounded our big white house. I was home for Christmas break and glad to be away from school. Mum was sitting on our porch swing reading a book whilst dad cut our Christmas tree. I was so excited Christmas has always been a happy time in my house. That's when mum walked away. We should have gone with her. I should have stopped playing; dad should have stopped cutting that god damn tree. But we'd be dead too if we did. All I heard was screams. We were too late. They were gone.

I always regret not going in there with her, picking up her book and taking it to her, getting her drink for her, asking her to sit with me. But it would have been one of us either way and she would always say 'it's better me than you honey'. i can still hear her screams and her cries for help in my dreams. We run and run but we are always too late. Dad says it was Gods will, it was her time to go. But say different, all I wanted was to find those murders and kill them myself. They one of the people I love most from me and didn't even pay for it.

Time seemed to fly by me and the next thing I knew we were driving through green. Everything green. Trees, moss and even dirt. The forest was everywhere and any other time I would have been fascinated with it but not today. I was sulking. As the trees whizzed by I seeped back into my memories. The summers on holiday, the Easters with the family and the winters at home with eggnog. I also thought about my semesters at school. I loved my school and it was mostly because I was away from home. Sometimes it just got to be a bit too much, but now I regret wanting to go away and wish I could have just had five more minutes. Five minutes would not be enough though. Not enough time. Time. It slips through your fingertips more quickly than you would like. It's like holding onto air. Nothing. As I contemplated this concept I didn't realise that we had just crossed the border to what would be my new home. Home. Better get used to it Norah I thought.

The sign 'Welcome to La Push' seemed to be imprinted into my memory. Something I can't escape from just like this stupid fate. I have always believed in God and faith and fate, but after my mother passed I just kept thinking that God hated me or that I did something stupid in my life. My dad wasn't very happy when I stopped going to church but things just change with time. Time why does that seem to keep coming up?! Even though I was brooding I could still realise that this place was actually very beautiful, nothing like our old home. Big, spacious and clean. Too clean. This place was different, and seemed kind of unique. Small roads seemed to branches off from the main road we were now travelling down, and down these roads were small house around the sizes of bungalows. Some were in bright colours and others were very dim and odd looking. But the one that caught my attention was a little house at the end of one of these roads that was surrounded by the forest and bushes that looked like they wanted to hide the poor little house. It was beautiful. It had wild flower planted in perfect symmetry with a small white picket fence. It looked like something out of a book or film. That's when my dads voice broke through my thoughts.

"Honey, we just have to stop of here for a few minutes before we head to our new house and unpack. Is that alright?" He asked me as he tried to watch my reaction, but I just looked away from him. I didn't want to look at him. I just nodded my head twice and left it at that.

"'Kay, you don't have to come inside if you don't want too." He told me, but I just ignored him and got out anyway. I know I'm being stubborn but I just really didn't want to move. I just need time and I feel bad for making him upset and angry or whatever he is feeling but he just doesn't understand. We both haven't been here since mum got that job offer and it's been 7 years already. As I walked up toward the beautiful house I glance side ways again and again, I just had a feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

**Sorry For The Really Short Chapter. Seeing As It Is My English Writing Them I Haven't Actually Done It In Chapters So The First One Will Be The Smallest. Will Try And Finish The Second One By Today :) My Christmas Present to You All**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE xD**

**Have A Great Day And Enjoy Your Boxing Day Tomorrow To Relax Or Shop In The After Christmas Sales.**

**PEACE (Y) x**


	4. Moving In

**_Hi everyone, I am so so so so so so so sorry it has taken me FOREVER to upload another chapter, but so many things have happened to me recently. I started college, family emergencies, not having a laptop, and so on. I am trying my hardest to get back into the swing of updating again but I am so run off my feet with all my college work that the most I can do is maybe once every fortnight. It may be longer than that. I have picked some challenging course for college so all my time seems to be surrounded by them. I really miss writing though and really should continue as it is what I am aiming to do as a career. So... that means that I could really use your help with ideas for this or any of my stories so that I can loose this writers block I have and continue dishing out some amazing chapters for you all to read :D please review and let me know what you think and any ideas you have for this story. i will make sure everyone knows that you had input as well so you will not be unknown :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately I am not as amazing at S.M. But Norah and her father are my own creation so I can take credit for them :D yay_**

**_enjoy x_**

* * *

I followed my dad through the carved wooden front door and watched as it shut with a small click. I looked around the first room that we entered which seemed to be the lounge. Deep red curtains framed both windows with black ties securing them to the cream walls. Picture frames were scattered everywhere and anywhere that they could be placed. The main theme of the photographs were a group of boys. They were all tall and muscular with short brown hair. They were obviously native American like myself and my dad, but there seemed to be something different about them. Something not right. Anyway back to my tour of the lounge area. There was an old sofa stuck right in the middle of the room with an expensive looking wide screen television. The room looked very homey and lived in. Nothing like the rooms we had back in Texas, it was all about how clean a home looked not whether it was lived in or not. i heard my dad speak in the next room and heard a couple of voices respond. We were going to be here for ages.

I walked over to the mantle piece and picked up a photo that had a large group of people in. I looked from left to right but stopped about three quarters of the way on a boy. Nope, definitely not a boy, a guy. Man. I dunno he was of the male gender. He looked awfully familiar to me. I just couldn't understand where I had seen him before. His brown eyes look so open, that you would be able to see everything he was thinking. To see into his soul. I wanted to see his soul, or to talk to him at least.

"Norah! Norah, come in here please" I heard my dad holler at me through the doorway. I placed to picture frame neatly back onto the mantle piece and made my way to where I heard my dads voice come from. I walked into a large kitchen area with a breakfast bar situated in the middle. I saw seven bodies occupying the kitchen and stopped short when I saw the guy from the picture. I came back to my senses and carried on walking towards my dad. Hotness seeped onto the back of my neck and a crimson blush produced on my cheekbones when I realised that he was watching me.

"You called." I said to him ignoring the tall hunk of a man watching me from the breakfast bar.

"Yeah I wanted you to meet everyone, as you will be with them quite a bit now" He told me quickly glancing at another one of the men who was now hugging a small beautiful woman. As I looked at her she moved her head my way and I saw her face. Her delicate features indented with deep scars, most of them were on her cheekbones but there was a long one that traveled from the eyebrow through her eye and all the way towards her chins. I smiled shyly at her silently wondering how that might have happened to her. But as my dad said it seems like I will be with these people for a lot so I hoped I would have time to find her and ask her if she would mind sharing with me.

After longer than we were supposed to, my dad decided it was time to leave and ushered me out the front door. As we walked towards the car I turned to look back at the group that had gathered on the porch to the lovely little red house amongst the trees and bushes. I caught the eye of the man from the photograph again a blushed, he sent me a smirk and a wink which send my blush rushing fro me forehead to my toes. His smirk deepened as he stared straight into my eyes. He sent me a quick wink before turning suddenly and walking into the house behind him. At his movement I broke out of my thoughts and slowly made my way to the car.

As we drove to our new home, my dad humming in the background, I thought about the gorgeous man who stood before me not only 5 minutes ago. All I could see was his eyes, his big brown eyes, eyes that seemed to take in to much emotion and we the key to his soul. Gosh that sounds so corny, but I don't care. He was all I could think about as we made our way up our new driveway, to our new home and our new lives. Everything was new. Too new. Shiny and clean.

"Right, I am going to tell you this now. Please don't get too excited." My dad said to me. I quickly glanced at him waiting for him to tell me. I was slightly worried and nervous at what he might have to tell me. I was prepared,

"I want you to go into the house." He said pausing to add dramatic affect.

"You can pick out of the 3 rooms we have. Pick your favourite and it is yours. You can decorate however you like. Whatever colours you want. Whatever furniture. Everything in this house will be new." He paused again. I started getting excited as soon as he said, 'whatever I like', my legs were bouncing and my smile widening as I waited for him to continue. "Go!" he encouraged. I shot out of the car and ran up the veranda and through the door. I stopped and gasped at the size of the house. It was huge, and I was not exaggerating. I took the stairs two at a time and propelled my way up them eager to see the rest of the house. I opened to first door to find a medium sized bedroom. This room was not appealing in the slightest. Its yellow walls did not call to me like the room I wanted should. I stepped quickly away and shut the door tightly. I would not go in there unless necessary. The next room was the bathroom, the bright white walls and turquoise tiles created a warm and welcoming effect. _Yeah not my bedroom though _I thought sourly. I walked across the landing to another door. Behind this door held the master bedroom, I left it for my dad. I was confused as I looked for the other door which took me to the third room in the house. I opened a few cupboards and another smaller bathroom. The last door that I saw was a dark thick mahogany colour, I thought that this would just be another cupboard or bathroom but was slightly shocked to find stairs behind it. A light switch to my left was covered in dust from disuse. I turned it on and walked forward. The creaking of the steps felt slightly comforting, the silence before was deafening. When I reached the top I gasped at the sight before me. A large room with old wood flooring sat at the very top of our new house. It did not look clean or shiny. It looks dusting, unused and empty. It felt like home.

A large kingsized bed was placed in the middle of the room with four posters that came from all four corners. A large double wardrobe sat by the two doors that opened to a balcony. The wardrobe was like the one that was in the film Narnia. Its large doors held carving of wolves and people of the reservation. Stories being told from every angle. The big wooden handles all carved into spirals with the most intricate detail I had ever seen. The French windows that opened to the balcony were made of the same wood as the wardrobe. I loved it. I heard a noise behind me and I spun around to find my dad staring in awe at the room I have chosen.

"This is the one dad, This is the one" I told him. My eyes taking in my surrounding again, and again as if my mind couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Well, then lets get you unpacked" my dad said smiling softly at me. I lunged at him and hugged him as tight as I could. He laughed at me and pulled me back down the stairs so we could get my bags. After about two hours of unpacking I was finished and we started on my dads room. By the end of the day we were both so tired that we just collapsed on the sofa and watch reruns of Lost together. Just like old times.

The next morning I woke up only to find myself in my new room. How did I get here? I thought, I had hoped that my dad hadn't carried me, he knows he has a bad back. I sat up and looked around my room again. I just couldn't get enough of it. I stood up and rapped myself in my dressing gown and made my way to the French doors. I opened them and the warmth of the day hit me in the face, the unusual sun shone down on the balcony and lit up my room. I sat in one of the plastic chair that me and my dad had placed there the day before and looked across at the scenery of the forest. After about half an hour I started to hear speaking. I just thought that my dad was on the phone, working as always. That was until I saw him in the garden below with both Sam and Paul. He was chatting and laughing with both of them as I watched from above.

As if he could feel my gaze, Paul looked up from the patio and stared straight into my eyes. He smiled at me and waved, I waved back shyly. This caught the attention of my dad and Sam as they both looked up at me.

" Norah, come down. Breakfast is on the table!" my dad shouted up at me and I hurried to get back inside and get changed. I took my time picking out the perfect clothes to impress Paul with, he seemed like the guy who is used to having gorgeous girls flirting and hanging out with him. I wanted to be one of them. I could never be one of them.

* * *

**_So... I know that it was really short. I just wanted this be out there for you all to know that I am back and I am not going anywhere now :D I am updating again! Whooooo :)_**

**_I will find time every week around my busy schedule to write and then I will update every fortnight (two weeks)_**

**_Please let me know what you think :D_**

**_EmilieJanePattinson (Y)_**


End file.
